Barely Breathing Story
by dearestcecilia
Summary: Happiness was something Regina didn't even dare to think, because her fate seemed to always work in such a twisted way
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

When Henry was only 4 years old, David woke up from his coma. Regina had no idea how, he just sort of woke up. She felt something wasn't right, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. She tried to be nice and polite with David and surprisingly, he seemed to be attracted to this side of her. Regina felt pleased with it, for she thought she could steal her mortal enemy's husband. But when David actually asked her on a date, she was hesitant at first. She wasn't sure if she could trust this David even though he was cursed and didn't aware of her true identity as the Evil Queen.

Two years passed by since they began dating, and life couldn't get any better for Regina. She had a son, who she loved more than the life itself, and a lover who she loved and loved her in return. Until one day, she found out she was pregnant with a child, with David's child. She panicked, because this wasn't supposed to be happened, her and Prince Charming weren't supposed to share a life with their flesh and blood. This child would bind her with him for the rest of her life. Lost, Regina didn't know what to do until she thought it's only fair to tell the father of her child. David took the news delightedly, Regina wouldn't have guessed in a million years that she would have a family and a child on her own, let alone she'd share it with Snow White's Prince Charming.

On a winter night in December, Regina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Sophia. David and Regina never got married, but he proposed to her after Sophia was born. Little by little, her vengeance toward Snow was long forgotten, and maybe, maybe she could dare to think about happy ending. But before she could even consider it, Henry found about the curse through the book. Regina was terrified beyond words. She couldn't let it happen, she couldn't let it took away her happy ending.

But it did.

-barely breathing story-

* * *

It hit her like a tons of bricks. The wind blew almost knocking her off.

It's broken. The curse had broken.

Regina looked at her son, her only son smiled widely at his biological mother. She felt tears pricking behind her eyelids, _this can't be happening_, she thought.

"Regina…"

She heard David's voice from behind her. He stood there completely dumbfounded. All the memories from the past struck his brain. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. It was like all his life was just being thrown upon him.

Regina slowly walked toward her son, her baby who had grown so much, her baby boy who loved her once. She crouched down to his level then looked at him in the eyes.

Tears started to stream down her beautiful face as her raspy voice was heard,

"No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

She got up, gathered up all her strength to face David who looked at her with expression that she couldn't interpret written on his face. She went to hug him, but he didn't move, he didn't react, he didn't put his arms around her to hug her back. She looked at him searching, if maybe _her David_ was somewhat left in those beautiful bright blue eyes, but none.

"I'm so sorry." Regina said through her painful cry before she left leaving him aghast.

He didn't know why, but it felt hurt so bad. His heart—it felt like someone was squeezing it. Too much pain striking him, he didn't even notice for the tears that falling upon his face.

* * *

so... this idea had been bugging me for the last couple of weeks but school being school, i hadn't had the chance to write it down.

and i apologise if Regina is a bit ooc here *cringes*

now now let me know what you think! and should I continue? or this is should be not more than a one shot?


	2. Chapter One - Midnight Starlight

"Mama…"

Regina woke up from her reverie as she heard the sound of a little girl's voice. She then looked up at her darling daughter, who was standing by the door frame of her bedroom with a dinosaur plush in hand.

"Hey baby, come here." Regina said as she patted her bed.

Sophia walked slowly toward her mother who looked like she had been crying. She didn't know why but it couldn't be something good she thought.

Sophia then pulled up her hands in the air, silently asking her mother to pick her up for the bed was still too high for her to climb.

Regina smiled at this and picked her baby girl up to her lap. She kissed her hair softly, breathing in that baby scent she loved so much as she hugged her tightly. Blessed and cursed, she felt it flooding her heart at the same time. Before Sophia was born, Regina was scared that this child of her own would end up as messed up as she was. David had always tried to convince her that she was a good person, and that their child would be as wonderful as her. But David didn't know her back then, he only knew the _Regina Mills_ not the _Evil Queen Regina_.

"Mama…" Sophia called her softly, once again waking her up from her reverie.

"Yes Sophie?" Regina looked at her bright blue eyes, the ones that no doubt belong to the Prince Charming.

"Whers Henwy and Dahdee? It's nite, why they not cuhm home?"

Silent.

Regina didn't know what to say to her little girl. What things that she could possibly say to a 3-year-old? Telling her that her mother had casted a curse and brought all people from a place called enchanted forest to this world? And her father, how could she say to her daughter that maybe right now her father wished for her mother's death because of the horrible things she had done, for ruining his life, his former life where he was supposed to spend it with another woman. Also Henry, how would she explain to her that her brother was in hospital because he ate the poisoned-apple turnover that she made?

How could she say to her baby girl that her mother was actually the evil queen?

A pair of pleading eyes was all Regina saw. She was too lost in her thoughts on how she could explain all these situations to her daughter.

"Sweetheart," Regina started with a slightly shaky voice, "Henry is a little sick, he is in the hospital right now, with Daddy."

"Henwys sick?" Sophia asked as her eyes got teary, afraid that something terrible might had happened to her brother.

"Oh honey, don't cry. He was just a little sick, he will get better soon."

"Wreally?" She asked, a little unsure.

"Really. Your brother is strong, remember? He will definitely get better soon so that he could play with you again." Regina smiled as she gave Sophia eskimo kisses making the little girl giggled.

"Ah wanna go to hospeetahl!" She said excitedly.

"You want to go to hospital?" Regina pulled away slightly as she asked.

"Yes! Ah wanna kiss Henwy's boo boo ahway so he can get bettah now" Sophia said with excitement expressed on her little face.

_Oh,_ Regina thought, the fact that her daughter wanted to make her brother to feel better by kissing his pain away melt her heart. If only she could kiss all the pain away. If only a kiss could heal all wounds and make everything better. But it couldn't.

"That is so sweet of you, but maybe we could visit Henry tomorrow, because it's already night and Henry needs his rest."

Before Sophia could object, a man's voice called her name.

"Sophia?!"

Sophia got off her mother's lap and ran off out the bedroom quickly as she heard her father calling for her.

"Daaaaahdeeeee!" Sophia squealed as she jumped into David's arms.

"Hey baby girl! How are you? Did you have fun today?"

"Yes! Hadda lots of funs Dahdee, I watch Nemo today and Mahggie let me eat aysh cweam afta lunch and and we colouh some too Dahdee and…"

David chuckled at the way his daughter talking excitedly about her day, "Slow down princess! Daddy is listening."

Sophia just giggled and smiled as she gave her father a kiss on his cheek.

"Now where's Maggie? Is she still home?"

"Nooooo. Mahggie go afta Mama cuhm home and she looked scawed dahdee, why she looked scawed?" Sophia asked as she played with the button of his flannel shirt.

Maggie was their babysitter. Back in their land, she used to be Regina's lady's maid and poor girl must be shocked and terrified once she realized she had been cursed all along.

David saw Regina walked down the stairs slowly, and once her steps were stopped David looked at her in the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were red and slightly swollen from crying. Her makeup was smudged from tears that trickled down her face.

"Regina…" was all he could say.

"David…" she replied in a low voice.

Sophia was confused by this, why didn't her parents greet each other with kisses? They used to like kissing each other all the time that she and her brother would often wrinkled their noses pretending to be disgusted. And right now, no hugs, no kisses, no smiles, it was just all this awkward silence that made all of them uncomfortable.

Sensing this, David put down his daughter then bent down to her level as he said, "Hey Soph, do you know that your brother Henry is in the hospital?"

Sophia nodded, looking at her father's eyes that matched with hers. "Is he ohkay?"

"He is okay. He misses you, and you can visit him tomorrow. Right now, why don't you go colour him some pictures? While I'm going to talk to Mummy, I'm sure he would love to see it." David told his daughter softly as he tucked a few strands of golden brown hair behind her ears.

After Sophia nodded once again then ran off to her room to colour some pictures for her brother, David walked toward Regina. He gripped her left arm as he looked at her in the eyes, trying to find answers to his wondering questions but he found none. Tears started to pool in his eyes, he felt betrayed, hurt, angry as he said in a dangerously low pitch, "Why?" was all he could utter from his lips.

* * *

"Did you know how it feels to suddenly get your memories back, to—to realize that all, everything that you love and you're living is all a lie?" David asked with a slightly higher tone.

Regina just sat there looking down at her hands as she listened to David letting out his anger. She wanted to shut him up, to defense herself, but oh what to defense? when it's all her fault since the very beginning. She had cursed the entire land, she had torn up families.

"How could you living with all of these?! How could you come home every night tucking the children to—" Before David could utter another word, Regina suddenly sat up and looked straight to his face.

"Don't. Bring. The children into this." She said in a lower tone as the tears that pricking behind her eyelids threatening to fall.

David went silent for a moment. This woman in front of him didn't look like his Regina. This woman looked broken, bruised and battered. He wanted to hug her, wrapped his arms around her but he couldn't. He couldn't because everything had changed, because this was the evil queen who had been asking for his head and her wife Snow's for years. Snow. What about her? Would things go back as they were before for them? He didn't know, he wasn't sure. And he now also had another daughter. Emma, his daughter who had turn into a beautiful and strong woman was also the mother of his step-son. It was too much for David. He hated it, he hated Regina for ruining his life. But had his life really been ruined? For now he had a young daughter who he adored and loved so much, a child that he and Regina had created together.

"Did you—did you love me?" David asked, trying to find his answer through Regina's teary eyes.

She held back her tears before answering softly, "I did… and I do."

David wanted to believe it, he really did but with things had turned miserable and knew that his fiancée for 6 six years was actually his mortal enemy, he wasn't so sure of everything anymore. And right now he chose to bury those feelings.

"Henry is with Emma, I'm taking Sophie with me to live…" Suddenly Regina grabbed his arm violently as she half-yelled, "You WILL NOT. Take my children away from me!"

"Well they're MY CHILDREN too Regina!" David yelled back harshly and what they didn't realize was Sophia standing before them with tears and fear written in her eyes as she watched her parents quarrelling.

"Sophie…" Regina whispered as she saw terror in her daughter's face.

The little girl was confused and scared to death, she started to whimper until she couldn't hold the urge to cry again and burst into tears.

Regina ran hurriedly to her daughter and instantly picked her up into her arms, caressing and kissing her head while whispering sorry and soothing words to the little girl's ear as she rock her back and forth.

David and Regina looked at each other with guilt. He didn't choose to live his life with his enemy, he didn't choose to fall for her but he did. And she didn't plan on creating a family with the husband of Snow White's, and didn't plan to love him but she did.

* * *

thank you Metope and Grace de Gold for the reviews and everyone who has favourited and followed this story!

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and other things since English is not my first language it is quite difficult to write in it. And I'm up for anyone who perhaps, would want to volunteer to be my beta? Just PM me! :D

Now if you're up to, push that little cute review button because reviews are highly appreciated! :D and I have cookies!

(btw, each chapter is named after my favourite songs and it could be a soundtrack for this story too lol. Oh and Kathryn doesn't exist in this story.)


End file.
